The New Companion
by WhoWolf87
Summary: When Loz meets a mysterious man called The Doctor, her whole world is turned upside down
1. Meeting The Doctor

The cat jumped on top of Loz at 4am in the morning. She groaned sleepily and glanced at the cat on her tummy. She fondled behind it's ears as it purred.  
"That time already Toby?" she muttered  
"Ok five more minutes"  
She rolled over and closed her eyes. She didn't really need an alarm clock with Toby. He seemed to know exactly when she had to get up. She always left her door ajar so he could creep in.  
"OW!" she sat up sharply as Toby dug his claws in her arm.  
"Ok I'm up" she flung the covers off causing her cat to jump off hissing at her.  
She made her bed then jumped into the shower for a full 15 minutes.  
Loz was short for Lauren but not a lot of people called her by her full name. She had short blonde hair, hazel eyes and stood at 5ft7.  
She worked as a factory worker but didn't really enjoy it. It meant early starts and standing on a production line building television sets. Not exactly fun!  
And she didn't even have a boyfriend.  
She laughed thinking about it, 20 years old, single and bored of life!   
She sighed as she got ready. She wasn't looking for anyone but it would be nice to find someone special.  
She glanced round the flat and saw her dad asleep on the sofa and groaned. Did he have another argument with Mum again?  
She tiptoed round so she wouldn't wake him and clicked the door shut. 

She lined up outside the factory to clock on for her morning shift. Her friend Holly soon joined her. "It's bloody freezing" she complained to Loz who agreed nodding her head.  
They stood there in silence for a few minutes until they were nearly inside but the man in front of them seemed to be having a disagreement with the chap on the door.  
Loz checked him out. She hadn't seen him before but she put it down to him being new. He was wearing a blue suit with red shoes. He had short spiky brownish hair.  
"John Smith" they heard him say "It says there see?" he beamed at the man who let him pass and turned and winked at Loz then vanished from view.

It was a full hour until she saw him again but she noticed a lot of other things first.  
For example her boss, Wayne, an incredibly fat man disappeared into a private room, came out looking oddly distorted and now couldn't sop farting.  
She wrinkled her nose as he let another one rip.  
"That's disgusting," she muttered to herself. She glanced ahead of her and noticed another women like it. She frowned. Something wasn't quite right but she couldn't put her finger on it. That was when she saw him again, glancing upwards she saw him on the upper floor glancing down at the factory. In silence.

Lunchtime came and went and by now Holly had started farting. "God not you as well!" Loz exclaimed breathing through her mouth. In fact she realised as she stared round at her co-workers, everyone was doing it.  
She heard her name being called over the intercom and proceeded to the office feeling light-headed, She was finding it very hard to draw breath.

She sat across from her boss and pretended to listen as he droned on. It was only when he revealed his forehead that she sat up in shock.   
"What?" she looked at him in horror then jumped as the door burst open and John Smith strode in with an angry expression on his face, Holly behind him.  
"I tried to stop him but I couldn't!" Holly cried  
"This ends here! Right now!"  
"Whats going on?" Loz asked him  
He looked at her with a sorry expression on his face.  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry"  
He pushed back Holly's fringe and Loz gasped in horror as she saw the zip in her forehead.  
"No..." she muttered, "What's happened to her?"  
"She's dead" he said matter of fact peering at the zip. "And they're called Slitheen from the planet Raxacoricofallapatorius. Wow that's a mouthful!"  
The Slitheen shook him off grinning evilly.  
"Now we shall reveal ourselves," they said in unison.  
Loz and John backed away as the blue light caused by the Slitheen unzipping themselves surrounded them.  
There came a scream of terror from outside the small office. Loz glanced out of the window and saw that all of the Slitheen had got out of the bodies that they had possesed and were causing panic to the factory workers that were left.  
Loz glanced back at the Slitheen in the office then back at the Doctor.   
"Ok guys you've had your fun. Now it's my turn" John Smith snarled at them. He aimed his sonic screwdriver at the door blasting it open confusing the Slitheen for a moment. Loz followed John as he ran. She didn't know what was happening, or even who he was but she felt safer while she was with him.  
She found it harder to breathe and he slowed down to assist her.   
"They've drained the air in this place with their farting and burping and god knows what else! It's toxic! The whole building could go up" He wrinkled his nose and sniffed the air.  
"Yep definatly toxic!"  
"Who are you?" Loz asked him gasping  
He looked at her suddenly serious for a second.  
"I'm the Doctor"


	2. The TARDIS

"Doctor Who?"

He looked at her for a moment then his face broke out in a huge grin.

"The Doctor. Just the Doctor"

"The Doctor?"

"That's me!"

He suddenly raised an eyebrow at her. "Listen to me…er?"

"Loz" she stated her name to him

"Ok listen to me Loz, you need to get people out and fast! This building could go up in minutes. And don't worry about me. I need to take care of the Slitheen. Get yourself out!"

He ran off then leaving Loz looking after him with a stunned expression on her face. She tried to inhale but found she couldn't.

"Ok get everyone out" she whispered to herself.

She looked round panicking and realised that she was standing near a fire button. She moved towards it and pushed with all her might.

"Everyone out!" she shouted as loud as she could. There was a stampede towards the nearest exit but Loz stood where she was in the now empty factory running out of air.

"Doctor" she whispered

She ran to where she thought the Doctor went and came to a door marked Private. She put her ear to it and listened.

"I AM TALKING!" she heard the Doctor shout.

There was a minute of silence then she heard hushed voices then a shout of pain from the Doctor.

She took a deep breath then burst into the room but found nothing but the Doctor, who seemed to be unconscious, and a police box.

She sunk to her knees next to him; she was rapidly losing air now. She crawled closer to him and checked his heartbeat.

"Two hearts?" she frowned. "Come on! Come on!" Loz muttered as she gave him air. He inhaled and his eyes flew open. Finally giving in to her body Loz passed out.

She came round in what seemed to be a control room. Her eyes scanned the room, it was large and had a console in the centre. Her eyes widened as she recognized the man standing there. He was wearing a long brownish coat instead of the blue suit she saw him in earlier. Loz groaned and sat up, her head was pounding. She caught The Doctor's eye

"You alright?" The Doctor asked her.

Ignoring his question she looked round the room.

"Where am I?"

"Your in my ship, the TARDIS, Time and Relative Dimension in Space"

Loz gasped

"You're an alien?"

He nodded

"I'm a Timelord" He looked downcast obviously remembering something. "The Last of the Timelords"

He pressed a button on the panel

"I'm taking you home"

Loz stood up, scared now. He was an alien! He wasn't from Earth! She had to get out!

She ran for the doors ignoring The Doctor's shout not to and opened them.

She gasped at the sight in front of her. She was in space and it looked absolutely-

"Fantastic isn't it?" The Doctor said quietly suddenly beside her.

"It's beautiful" she whispered as he shut the doors on the view.

"Bloody cold though eh?" he rolled his eyes when he got no response and moved towards the console again.

"Now lets get you home" Just hold on!"

Loz held on to the railing as the TARDIS started to move.

She stared in surprise at The Doctor who had started to laugh and was jumping up and down with glee.

"Through the vortex! Here we go! Oh yes nearly there!"

The TARDIS suddenly stopped causing the occupants to fall over, the Doctor still laughing and Loz still too stunned to say anything.

He ran past Loz and flung open the doors.

"Here we are then! Cambridge! Earth!" He moved aside as Loz walked past him then turned to face him. He stepped outside and shut the doors.

"You gonna be alright then?"

Loz nodded hesitantly

"What happened to those things?" Loz's voice trembled

He blinked "They escaped leaving me to die." He looked down at his shoes. "Thanks for helping me anyway"

There was a pause.

"Well this is where I leave you now, unless you wanna come with me? The TARDIS can go anywhere in Time and Space"

Loz thought it through. This Doctor, her seriously scared her but to be honest she liked him. And there must be more life out there than just the Slitheen.

She met the Doctor's eyes and grinned.

"Ok!"

The Doctor gave her a cheesy grin.

"Fantastic!"

He opened the door as Loz ran inside. He gave the area one last look before gently closing the door.


End file.
